


Make me feel the way it's supposed to be

by LithiumReaper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumReaper/pseuds/LithiumReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bite of Stiles' fingernails into the flesh of his back and everything he doesn't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me feel the way it's supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimandclove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimandclove/gifts).



> I literally just wrote this and it's kind of raw and completely unbeta'd.
> 
> This is for crimandclove, cause you're awesome and should have some PWP <3

It's a stolen moment. A couple of breaths and five minutes before the next big bad strikes and all hell breaks loose. Again.

Stiles has his legs wrapped around Derek's waist. Derek's cock is buried deep inside Stiles' body, balls snug against Stiles' ass. His breathy ah, ah, ah's moaned directly into Derek's open mouth.

Their thighs are starting to stick together and the slapping of flesh against flesh drives Stiles a little crazier with each thrust of Derek's hips.

Derek pulls Stiles impossibly closer with a strong forearm pressed to his lower back and Stiles just moans softly. His head rolls into Derek's neck, Stiles mouthing and nipping at the thick tendon he finds there.

"Stiles." Derek moans as quietly as he can manage. They're just grinding against one another now, and Derek doesn't even have to look to know that Stiles' hole is red-rimmed, flush and stretched to perfection on his dick. His fingers drift down to where they are joined together and Stiles moans into Derek's ear.

"Derek- fuck-" He hiccups on a breath and Derek knows that the moment they leave the loft, this is what his heart is beating for. Seeing everything in Stiles' eyes, hearing everything in the choked off gasps, bitten back moans and whispered requests -demands for more. The bite of Stiles' fingernails into the flesh of his back and everything he doesn't say. They don't do words, emotionally constipated as they both are, but this they can do.

They don't have to say it, but both Stiles and Derek know everything that they don't whisper at the end of the night, they feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit and kudos most welcome


End file.
